The Detective
'"The Detective"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 152nd episode overall. Synopsis When Daisy goes missing, Anais suspects Gumball and Darwin. Plot The episode begins with nursery music. It shows Anais' stuffed toys, Darwin's shoes, and a picture of Gumball and Darwin that has been broken. As Anais explains the crime scene, the music slowly becomes lower and off key, and she investigates the room for clues. The bedroom was trashed because of Gumball and Darwin. She then samples the bowl of spilled milk on the floor, and says there was a lot of sugar in the milk. It cuts to a scene of Gumball and Darwin eating bowls of cereal, causing them to have a sugar rush. She concludes that Daisy was caught between the sugar rush, and something bad happened to her, so Gumball and Darwin had made it look like a robbery by trashing the bedroom. Anais is not 100% sure if this is the case, so she calls for Richard and asks him if he knows anything. Richard says he heard a strange noise in the bathroom and Gumball and Darwin left the house in a panic. Anais uses what Richard said to further investigate the crime scene. She then investigates the bathroom for more clues. After investigating the bathroom, her next step was to find Gumball. She does not know where he is, but she ends up finding Darwin, who is at the trashcan. Darwin sees Anais and quickly runs to the shed in the backyard. Anais follows him to the shed and commands him to open the door. Darwin said he does not have to unless she has a warrant. Anais shows him a "warrant" that she wrote out on a notepad, and Darwin gives her credit for writing it well. Anais then kicks in the door to the shed and angrily asks Darwin where they put Daisy. Darwin pretends he does not know what she is talking about. Anais threatens to hurt Darwin if he does not speak. Scared of Anais' wrath, Darwin explains what happened. It cuts to the scene when Gumball and Darwin eating the bowls of cereal. They both ate the entire box of cereal, which caused them to have a sugar rush. Gumball blows a raspberry before throwing away the empty cereal box. They both laugh at the raspberry Gumball blew. Gumball then grabs Daisy and says to Darwin "This is how you laugh." Darwin takes Daisy from Gumball and does the same. They do this repeatedly until they start tugging on Daisy which results in her getting destroyed, which also breaks them free from their sugar rush. Back in the shed, Darwin breaks out in tears, saying "It was an accident." Anais then asks Darwin if he knows where Gumball is. Darwin says he is in the cellar, which is where Anais goes next. In the cellar, she finds Gumball digging a hole with a trash bag next to him. Making a pretend gun with her hand, she commands Gumball to freeze. Gumball also makes a pretend gun with his hand. Anais tells him to throw it away then she commands him to get on the ground as she walks towards the trash bag. Anais ask him why he is digging a hole, and Gumball says he was going underground. He then tells her not to make a "pew pew" sound with her mouth, as in telling her not to fire the gun. Anais does this anyways, and she ends up shooting the gas line. Anais demands the trash bag, which Gumball points towards and she opens it up, only revealing the toothbrush that was discarded. She then realizes that Darwin was the one who discarded Daisy, and runs off to find him again. Darwin confesses to Anais, and then she chases after the garbage truck which had just collected the trash bag with Daisy inside on her tricycle. She starts falling behind as she loses breath. However, Richard suddenly appears with Gumball and Darwin in the station wagon and he rams into the garbage truck, flipping it in the process. They then get out and start searching through the trash for Daisy, which they find. Later, Richard is seen mending Daisy using stitches, while Gumball and Darwin do the cleaning, being punished by Nicole, and Anais finally finds sleep again after being reunited with Daisy, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Anais *Gumball *Darwin *Daisy the Donkey Supporting Characters *Richard Minor Characters *Dolphin Man *Nicole Trivia *This is episode is tied with "The Puppy" for least character appearances, with a total of 7 characters. *This episode was scheduled to air on September 19, 2016 in the UK but it was changed to a rerun of "The Misunderstandings" for unknown reasons. Despite this, it was claimed to be a new episode when aired (The text reading "New" still appeared). Continuity *The picture of Anais with Daisy was taken when she first got Daisy in "The World." *The "hero" drawing of Richard from "The Hero" reappears while Anais interrogates Darwin in the shed. Cultural References *This episode is a parody of typical homicide investigation TV shows. *The episode opens with Greensleeves playing. *The music that plays as Gumball and Darwin eat cereal is "The Flower Duet" by Léo Delibes. **Gumball and Darwin eating the cereal is also reminiscent of scenes from the movie Requiem for a Dream. *The way Gumball and Darwin's faces look and the way they laugh after Gumball says there are no more Daisy Flakes resembles Beavis and Butt-Head. Goofs/Errors *When Richard reveals his tan mark from his portable game device, the shapes of the screen and buttons were visible even though there should not be any. However this could have been added just for comedic effect. *The door in the Wattersons' bathroom is angled differently. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes